Saving Jessica
by Gleek foster kid
Summary: Prompt requested "Stef and Lena foster a teenage girl with cerebral palsy who is hard to place because of her CP and was kicked out of home because of a crush on a neighbor girl" Set two years later- once Lena quite her job Stef and Lena started doing respite care. What happens when they thought they were getting Jessica for a couple weeks? How will the family change?
1. Chapter 1

Lena sat clearing out the extra bedroom, taking down the Winnie the Pooh poster and taking the toddler sheets off of the mattress and putting on more neutral sheets and a bedspread. The three year old, William, had just left. And now she didn't know when they would get their next child. After Lena quite her job she never went back. Once her oldest daughter was officially adopted and her and her brother, Brandon, were both in college. She and Stef had decided that they would do respite foster care.

In the past 6 months they had had 4 children, from a newborn to a 10 year old. It was different, in both good and bad ways. She got to have those moments she didn't with her kids. She got to do the midnight feedings and sticky fingers. But she had to keep herself somewhat detatched, something she wasn't good at. Because these kids would be gone within weeks, back to their parents or long term foster care, or the holey grail of fostering, adoption.

Her thoughts were pulled away to the ringing of the phone. It was her social worker, Dan Ohare, "Hi Lena," he said, out of breath like he'd been running around for the past hour.

"Hey, Dan," she replied a little uncertainly. They usually had a week or two before they got another kid but she had a feeling.

"Are you free today?" he asked.

"Yes..."

"I'm hoping you would be going to the Children's hopsital where you could learn how to care for a girl with CP. She's a little older than you guys usually take on, she just turned 14. But her foster parents called and said they were doing on a month long trip. We were hoping you guys could take her for the time."

"Dan, we've never taken a special needs kid before. People with cerebral palsy they have feeding tubes and can't talk and..." her voice trailed off. She still had three kids at home, and Callie, who was half a mile away, came by almost daily.

"Jessica is high functioning," Dan reassured quickly, "She is wheelchair bound and will need help with some things. That is why you'll be going to the hospital to be trained. She needs physical therapy on her legs that'll you'll need to be trained on. Both her legs do not support her. Also her right arm needs stretching, without it can become drawn inwar-"

"Dan, Dan!" Lena tried to stop the stream of words flowing from his mouth, "I have to ask Stef. And what about transportation and..."

"We'll have a company put on a chair lift on the back of the van. It's simple really," he said hopefully, "With you being at home it shouldn't be hard. You have to help her dress and that's the major thing, and physical therapy."

"Let me call Stef," Lena said before he could continue. Hanging up the phone she shook her head. How was she supposed to take care of a special needs teenager? With Stef at work it would be her alone.

"Hi My Love."

Lena calmed at the sound of Stef's voice, she was thankful it was Stef's lunch hour, "Dan called. He has a teenager he needs respite for. She's 14."

"Already?" Stef asked surprised, "if you're up to it, Lena."

"She has cerbral palsy," Lena said deciding it would be good to start there, "but high functioning. She is wheel chair bound but she can talk and use her arms. Physical therapy would be the big thing. Dan wants me to go to the Children's Hospital to train how to care for her."

"Are you up to it?" Stef asked. For Stef, starting fostering again was a way for Lena to keep busy. Though she was offered her job back she declined. She fell into a depression for a while, after Frankie died and two other early term miscarriages, one at 10 weeks and one at 11 had left them deciding to stop trying.

Lena thought. It was a question she'd been asking herself since Dan started talking, "yes," she said hesitantly, "There's something about her. Just the way Dan spoke. She needs to be with us for a while."

"Ok, Love," Stef said after a few beats of silence. She wouldn't question Lena. Lena knew what she was doing, "When will she be coming?"

"I think today," Lena said hesitantly. Dan never specifically told her that part.

"I have to go. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too, be safe," Lena replied. The same thing she said everyday when Stef left for work. She called Dan back and packed her purse. Jessica would be at the hospital for a routine checkup in an hour. Once checked in and brought back Lena was still for a moment standing at the doorway. The young girl was beautiful, slender with bright red curls. Slender jeans that hugged her waist hung around thin legs, Lena was guessing the sharp bumps around her knees were leg braces. Her left arm was drawn tightly into her body, the doctor was stretching it carefully.

"They haven't been doing your excercises much have they?" the doctor asked as Jessica winced.

"It's hard to find time to do them when you have 5 other foster kids I guess," she muttered darkly.

"How's Chelsea?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I only see her at school," Jessica shrugged, "The Watkins' don't let anyone over."

"And how are the seizures? Coming anymore frequently?" he asked.

"Seizures?" Lena asked, bewildered, Dan hadn't said anything about seizures.

"Yeah, haven't you heard of seizures before?" Shot Jessica looking over at Lena for the first time. The doctor at the same time said

"You must be Lena," with a smile.

"You guys are really putting me with someone who doesn't know what seizures are?" Jessica asked incredibly, "And I thought the foster system couldn't get any worse."


	2. Chapter 2

Lena looked taken aback but managed to control her thoughts quickly, "I know what seizures are Sweetheart, I was just not told you had them."

"So you don't know much about CP, then do you? Most people with CP also have seizures," Jessica shot back, turning to the doctor, "This is really who they're putting me with?"

"You know I don't have a say in it," he said, patting her shoulder, "This isn't like you. Don't be rude." Jessica really was a sweet natured girl. Dr. Pan had been with her since she was 9. But that last year had worn on her. All of the sudden her parents had disowned her. He couldn't understand. They dealt with surgeries, hospital stays, sleepless nights and long days. But when she started talking to a girl next door, they became cold. And one day they caught the girl, Chelsea, giving Jessica a chast kiss, and that is when they kicked her out of the house. Jessica didn't know what to do, and surprisingly enough, she called him.

"I know it will be a tough couple of days. You getting to know my family, and us getting to know you. But you're going to have a good time," Lena said. The warmth and sincerity of her voice made Jessica smile shyly.

"Why don't we get you up here and show Lena how to do your therapy, hu?" Dr. Pan asked. Jessica could move somewhat on her own. Holding onto Dr. Pan's hand she struggled onto the exam table. Dr. Pan brought her legs up and around so she was laying down. He showed Lena how to stretch the muscles in her legs as he chatted with Jessica.

"Maybe Lena will let you have Chelsea over," he said. Lena sensed something when she glared at the doctor she was so fond of.

"You can always have friends over," Lena said with a smile, "We're used to a houseful. I've learned after three the noise is so loud you don't notice any extras."

"Chelsea isn't a friend," Jessica said looking away, "she's my..." she trailed off. She was starting to like this woman already. Why did Dr. Pan have to ruin it?

"Girlfriend?" Lena asked as she watched the girl shut down. She had seen it before. Stef used to do it around her father, or anyone who openly stared. She remembered doing it as a kid. Jessica just nodded faintly, "You're a little young to be dating. But I'll talk to Stef about it. We do have rules. No girlfriends in bedrooms with doors closed bring the biggest one. School nights people need to head home by 5 and homework has to be done first."

"Who's Stef?" Jessica asked, ignoring everything but the name.

"My wife," Lena said lightly, getting a dumbfounded stare in return, "We got married three years ago. But we've been together for 13. You'll meet her tonight. She's a police officer."

It was an hour later that they were done with Dr. Pan. Jessica blanched when she saw a medical cab outside, "A-are you sending me to a different foster home?" she asked looking up at Lena. Cursing herself at how upset she sounded.

"Oh, no. Honey, " Lena said quickly, "Dan is getting someone tonight to put a lift on the back of my van, but I don't have a way to get you home. I promise, you guys will be following me the whole time." Jessica flushed in embarrassment. She got a lot of sympathy, but this was a new one.

"Ok," she said softly, lowering her head. She couldn't get attached. In a month she'll back with the Watkins. The Watkins. She liked this woman more than she ever liked her foster mother. She noticed that Lena waited until she was in the van and strapped in before she shut the door.

"It'll be only about 20 minutes," Lena smiled, "Ok. I mean. I could come with you and I could get the van later."

"No, no. You don't need to do that," Jessica said quickly. Never do something that would make more work for foster parents. She knew that by now.

"Ok. I'll see you soon," Lena smiled as she shut the van. Jessica shut her eyes and pushed the her ear buds in harshly, turning up her Ipod. 20 minutes later she felt the van turn off. Opening her eyes she found herself in front of a fairly big house with greenery covering the front yard. There were ramps already set up. She wondered if someone in the family used a wheelchair, "here we are," Lena smiled, opening the van door. She followed Jessica's line of vision, "My oldest daughter didn't have classes today, so I had her get some ramps. She also set you up in the downstairs bedroom."

"Ok," Jessica said slowly as she was lowered to the ground. Lena stayed by her side as they went up the porch to the door. Jessica raised her eyebrows at the loud noise that waved through the front door.

"The kids got home a half hour ago," Lena said to her. "We have five kids. Three live at home. Two in college. Though Callie is home a few days a week. We have to force her to go have fun," Lena smiled. "Jude's a sweetheart. Mariana will want to paint your nails and dress up. If you play video games Jesus will be your best friend," she said, hoping to give the girl a little bit of a forewarning.

"Hey you two," she smiled. Callie and Jude were sprawled on the floor of the living room working on homework.

"Hi Momma," Jude smiled, his eyes traveled to the girl beside him before his eyes shot back at her, embarrassed that he almost stared.

"Hi Momma. You must be Jessica," Callie smiled.

"Yeah," Jessica said with a shrug, looking past her.

"You know Calc?" she asked, holding up a college textbook.

"No, sorry," Jessica laughed.

"Damn. I mean, dang," Callie smiled, despite the quick glare she got from her mother, "I set the den up for Jessica, Momma. Jesus helped me bring the bed and everything down," she said.

"Thanks, Slugabug," Lena smiled, "You weren't at school for lunch, you want a snack while we wait for Dan to come by?" she asked Jessica. Jessica shrugged and followed Lena, "are you allergic to anything?" she asked, turning.

"Shellfish and bananas," Jessica said quickly.

"So a grilled cheese sandwich is good," Lena said with a smile, Jessica smirked.

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure where the twins are. And Stef should be home in an hour or so, depending on if she gets caught up with paperwork."

"Does she usually?" Jessica asked politely.

"Semioften," Lena said as she turned with the sandwich. That was when she saw the problem. Jessica had rolled herself towards the table but the table top was level with her eyes, "How about we try getting up on one of the stools. But to be warned this is my first time doing this," Lena smiled, getting a shy shrug in return. Jessica clicked the button on her seatbelt and raised the arm on the side of her wheelchair. Lena took her hand and rested another hand above her waist as Dr. Pan had done.

"This is a little more difficult, because it's above my waist," Jessica said with a deep blush. She tried once or twice to get a foot up on the stool footrest before giving up.

"Do you mind if I pick you up?" Lena asked, seeing as that was their only real option. Jessica's ears went red but nodded. Lena picked her up around the waist and set her in the stool easily.

"Thank you," Jessica said with her head down.

"It's nothing, Hun," Lena smiled setting the sandwich and a glass of juice in front of her as the doorbell rang, "That must be Dan. I'll be right back."

Jessica decided to stay on the stool once she had finished and Dan had left. He had brought her stander and someone to put a wheelchair lift on the back of the van. He left quickly, less than a half hour after he arrived and Jessica did her homework at the kitchen table while Lena worked on dinner. Callie had asked her if she wanted to watch a movie with the rest of the kids but she declined, instead staying and watching Lena cook dinner.

"Hi Babies!" The loud entrance of Stef made Jessica, who had started to daydream, jump.

"Hi!"

"Hey, Mom."

"How was work?"

Jessica heard the easy conversation between everyone. She hadn't heard the easiness between a family, not since before Jessica met Chelsea.

"Hi Love." Jessica turned to see a middle aged woman with blond hair pulled into a severe bun walk over and kiss Lena quickly.

"Hi, Babe," Lena smiled when Stef pulled away. Stef turned to the wheelchair ad then to the girl sitting at the table.

"Hi Jessica, I'm Stef," she smiled, "You didn't want to watch Harry Potter with the kids?" Jessica shrugged shyly. "They've watched that movie more times than I can count," Stef smiled. She grabbed a cutting board and onion from the counter and sat across from Jessica, "So your foster parents went on a vacation?" she asked. Jessica nodded, "How do you like them?"

Jessica shrugged, "The Watkins' are ok," she mumbled. As Stef went to grab something from the fridge she noticed Jessica tense out of the corner of her eye,

"Shit," she cursed as she caught Jessica before she fell out of the chair, pulling the stool out from the table she watched as Jessica convulsed for 18 seconds before going limp in Stef's grasp, "Seizures?" she asked Lena.

"I was told she had 1 to 2 a day," she said with wide eyes. She had seen seizures before, in students. But watching Jessica almost fall off of the stool scared her to death.

"It's alright," Stef murmured softly when Jessica whimpered slightly, still out of it, she ran a hand up and down Jessica's arm as Jessica came to, "You alright, Sweetheart?" Stef asked her as Jessica turned. Stef had braced herself behind Jessica so she wouldn't fall but wasn't constricting her movements.

"Yeah," Jessica said, not looking her in the eyes.

"We need to get her a chair with a back," Stef said softly to Lena as she grabbed plates, "Incase that happens again." Lena nodded softly and looked at the girl who stilled had a dazed look about her.

That night the family ate burritos in silence. Stef watched as Jessica struggled to pick up and hold her's. Neither of them really knew what they were getting into when they agreed to foster her. Stef had seen the Jessica had school supplies that were adaptive to poor motor skills and vowed to look into household items Jessica might need. The foster system didn't do well with things that weren't absolutely necessary.

"Are you ready for bed?" Lena asked when she saw Jessica struggle to keep her eyes open as dinner was ending.

Jessica nodded, "When I have bad ones they wear me out," she said, "But I want to help clean up."

"You can help tomorrow," Stef said with a smile.

"Come on," Lea said softly once the kids had started with evening chores, she helped Jessica slide off of the stool and into her wheelchair where she showed her where she's be sleeping. Callie and Jesus had moved the couch out of the den, leaving the stand and TV. The bed was placed against one wall with a dresser next to it and they had put Jessica's standing equipment in a corner.

Jessica, being a little embarressed, let Lena help her out of her jeans and leg braces, and slip on pajama pants. Jessica got her shirt off and once had another pajama shirt on lifted the back of it enough for Lena to unhook her bra. Once she was laying in bed Lena helped her with her physical therapy, something that surprised Jessica. That she actually did it, and thoroughly.

Jessica was half asleep when Lena turned off her light, "goodnight, Jessica," she said as Stef walked by,

"Goodnight, I'm glad you're with us," Stef smiled.

"Goodnight," Jessica said softly, resisting the urge to say 'me too'.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- He everyone. I know I haven****'t written in months. I'm going to start writing again and at least finish my stories, and maybe Momma's. The writing might be a little off seeing as I haven't been writing lately but I hope you guys like it.-Liz**

Jessica laid on her side in bed. She heard Stef and Lena moving around in the kitchen and livingroom.

"Stef! Jessica is sleeping!" She heard Lena say harshly when she heard a crash come from the kitched. It sounded like a pan.

"It's not like I meant to," She said Stef say back in a quiet voice. Jessica guessed most teenagers probably wouldn't hear their voices, but after almost a year in foster care she had trained herself to hear the quietest noises. It would give her an idea of how the day was going to go. And if she should be worried. She had a foster dad who could be... rough. If he was in a bad mood she could guage what she could do to keep the anger directed at someone else.

Jessica closed her eyes for another minute. She wondered if Stef and Lena knew that she couldn't get out of bed by herself. She thought of one foster home where she had arrived on a Friday and for some reason they thought (at least that's what they claimed) even though she couldn't get in bed by herself she could get up by herself. She must have dozed off because she woke up to a soft knocking on the door, "Hey Hun." Opening her eyes she saw Stef standing at her door, "How did you sleep?"

"Ok," Jessica said with a small, guarded smile.

"Are you ready to get up? Lena is working on breakfast so I thought I'd come check."

"Whenever someone can help me," Jessica said lightly, looking away. Stef was a little intimidating in her uniform.

"Well, if you want to get up right now I can help you but if you want to get up in an hour or so Lena can help you later. Lena's going to drive you to school a little late today so she can go switch contact information switched to us."

"I kind of have to use the bathroom."

"Ok," Stef said lightly "So I'll help you up now. Lena is going to help you shower after the other kids leave." Jessica was taken aback slightly when Stef easily got her into a sitting position and onto her feet in one swift motion. Stef wrapped her arm around Jessica's waist, taking on most of her weight as Jessica took the few steps to her wheelchair and sat in it. "What is most comfortable for you in the way of helping use the restroom?" Stef asked as she walked beside her wheelchair.

"I don't know," Jessica said with a shrug. No one had ever asked herr that before. Usually people just did what they figured was easiest.

"Ok," Stef said trying not to get frustrated. She flashed back to when Jude came to live with them. Unlike Callie who was very opinionated, Jude never made any decisions for himself. Looking towards Callie or them for answers to anything, "So how about I go in first and I'll help you walk to the bathroom," Stef said as she noticed the doorway wasn't wide enough for Jessica's wheelchair. Stef stood in the doorway as Jessica scooted to the edge of the seat and Stef held her right above the waist and walked backwards.

"Morning Jessica," Callie said when she looked up and saw Jessica wheeling her way to the kitchen. Jessica looked around to see Jude, the twins, Callie, and Lena sitting at the kitchen table, all dressed, Callie with a text book infront of her.

"Morning," Jessica said quietly. She felt somewhat strange with all of them dressed and about to run out the door while she was still in pajamas.

"Good Morning. Bagels alright for breakfast?" Lena asked as she stood up to help Jessica sit at the table.

"Yeah, that's fine," Jessica said, grabbing the butter knife with a blush on her face as she clumsly spread cream cheese on a onion bagel. Lena decided against doing it for her, figuring it would embaress her more and instead went back to her seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a difficult and somewhat awkward first morning routine with Lena, Jessica was finally sitting in the front seat of the van with Lena in the driver's seat. Lena tried to make small talk for the 20 minutes ride but Jessica met her with silence. A visit from Bill left them not leaving the house until lunch time. As they pulled up into the parking lot Jessica spotted Chelsea at one of the outside tables. It wasn't hard to find Chelsea in a croud. She was tall, 6 foot 2 and built big with short, dark, curly hair. she always wore jeans and a black pea coat.

"Chels!" Jessica called loudly as she opened her door, watching Chelsea turning and looking around for a moment before she saw Lena, who had gotten the wheel chair off the ramp and next to the passenger side door, and Jessica.

"Hi," Chelsea called as she jogged over to the van giving Lena a half hard glance as she stepped infront of Jessica who was unbuckling her seatbelt.

"This is Lena," Jessica said as she turned in the seat, letting Chelsea help her into her wheelchair.

"Lena, this is my girlfriend, Chelsea," She said more confidently then she'd ever introduced Chelsea before, although still with a somewhat shakey voice. Chelsea gave a somewhat confused look before turning to Lena.

"It's nice to meet you," Lena smiled, watching as Chelsea strapped Jessica's messenger bag onto the side of her seat and pressed a quick kiss to Jessica's cheek before looking her in the eyes. Lena could tell they were having a silent conversation, one that had seemed to come with ease.

"You too," Chelsea said, finally looking over and giving her a smile. Lena guessed she was given Jessica's approval to Chelsea, "You guys headed to the office?" she asked as she started walking in synch with Jessica's wheelchair.

"Yeah, we have to give them Stef's and Lena's information," Jessica replied simply. For the first time she looked relaxed.

"Stef?" Chelsea asked, looking over at Lena.

"Her wife," Jessica said, smiling softly to herself.

"Oh," Chelsea said, looking forward. They walked in silence for a minute before Chelsea looked at her phone, "I forgot about Ms. Myers," she said with wide eyes, "I have to go, I'll see you in Chem," she said, turning to Jessica and giving her a quick hug, "It was nice to meet you, Lena," she said before running off.

"You too Honey, hopefully sometime soon you can come over and hang out."

"Really?" Chelsea asked with a grin.

"Whenever you want," Lena said, smiling back and watching Chelsea run off.

"She wasn't trying to be rude, rushing off like that," Jessica said, watching Chelsea for a moment before going forward, "But if she misses another appointment she'll end up in trouble."

"That's ok," Lena replied gently. The name Myers sounded familiar from her working days. "She's the psychologist that goes around the high schools, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Jessica said, tensing slightly, "Chelsea sees her once a week."

"Oh?" Lena asked, wanting to give her the oppertunity to continue the conversation if she wanted or to shut it down.

"mmmhmm," Jessica said offhandidly, pressing the button to open the front door, "The office is right here," She said, turning to the first door to the right.


End file.
